1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a combination hand truck and garden cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various combination trucks are known; for example there are known a combination household utility implement having interchangeable accessory panels, a combined hand and towing truck having a swingable handle portion to present a hand truck platform when the handle portion is in another position, a utility cart having telescoping tubular frame members, a cart selectively adaptable to multiple uses such as for carrying a golf bag or an outboard motor, a hand truck convertible from a two-wheel hand truck to a four-wheel hand truck, a hand truck designed for use on a farm providable with a concave surface for carrying milk cans, a hand truck with a convertible platform for moving loaded pallets, and a combination set of interchangeable apparatuses mountedly fixed onto a basic mobile frame. None of the aforesaid devices provide, however, a combination hand truck and garden cart in a convenient and simply constructed manner.